Lucy's Lemonade
by midpervy
Summary: Igneel stayed at Lucy and Natsu's home for a week but fate had turned the table and it seems Igneel will stay for Lucy, his now mate. This is a Lucy- centric guys yet the majority will be NaLu so if you don't wanna read this then fuck off and leave the story be.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Igneel stayed at Lucy and Natsu's home for a week but fate had turned the table and it seems Igneel will stay for Lucy, his now mate. This is a Lucy- centric guys so if you don't wanna read this then fuck off and leave the story be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima owns it. If I own it I'll make Nalu official**

 **and Lucy be the star!**

Lucy was still awake on the middle of the night. Everyone was away except Igneel which was very excellent for Lucy. Dainty hand snake down towards her heated snatch while the other went towards her big boobs. She rubbed her heated core furiously through the black thong she was wearing. After remembering the flash of Igneel's dick this afternoon she can't stop fantasizing it. She can no longer restraint herself when her pussy needs a big, big dick to swallow that will be only hers. Standing groggily she went towards the room that her center of desire was.

After minutes she finally reached her goal and lock the door, there she saw sleeping soundly was a man that she'll dry. Walking like a predator stalking her prey she settled herself in between Igneels thigh. She open his legs wide before touching his dragon like pride. It was so hot, scorching hot making Lucy's thong felt that was dipped in a hotspring for being so warm and very wet. What Lucy did next was to unzip the man's pant then flung it away leaving him in boxers. There she saw was a semi erect penis. Licking her lips she dove and give a long torturous lick in his penis. To her surprise she heard him grumble her name between his unsteady breath. Smiling to herself she gave an experimental rub his penis then in it became rougher. She hear his husky moans and gasp before she decided she wanted a taste.

Igneels eye popped open when he felt a soft hot pillow and a warm cavern hug his own genital. Searching for who it was, he found the girl he have been fantasizing, Lucy. His eyes caught her big boobs that was milking him and her brown eyes bottled up with lust staring at him while time to time her mouth welcome his dick. His mouth went dry at the scenery as if this was again one of his fantasy. Then he heard her sexy moan that sent him chills behind his back.

"Iiiiyaaahhh~ahhh- Igneel-kyun...found...ahAaaah~ me milking him..aaaaAAaaaH." She exclaimed still giving him the best blowjob because the words sent vibration on his cock. Large hands wove her gold hair before taking a fistful of it forcing her to backthroat his felt him spill some jizz on her mouth. It was too much that some spilled on Lucy's big breast. When Igneel try to catch his breath he stare at Lucy who was busy chewing his semen in her mouth making his draconic dick came to life.

Seeing the dirty talks give the man a reaction she went to the next stage. She was on her knees between Igneels crotch. Her covered dripping wet pussy was positioned into his cock. When she gave an experimental thrust they both felt bliss as if they ascended into heaven together. Lucy was so excited to be filled up by his semen.

"Loook at this haaah~ Igneel-kyun, I'm dripping wet because of ... aaAAaaah~you.." Lucy said. And Igneel saw the view heavenly. Even though Lucy was clothed by a skimpy red and black lacy nightgown he can see her perky breast sticking out because of sweat and her pussy that was covered by a matching black lacy thong did nothing but to hide her flower. Something snap into Igneel and they changed position now on top was him and under was Lucy who was drown in her lust. He throw his shirt away leaving him naked and the blonde lick her lips erotically at the muscles and abs he flexed.

"What you...uhh. don't like to be ride hard like a professional cowgirl am I?"She asked regaining her wits but Igneel replied only was a thrust in her covered pussy.

"I want you to strip. make it sexily and hot or else I'll punish you." He whispered huskily eyes smoking hot filled with lust.

"Try me Igneel-kyun." She whispered in his ears before licking then biting his earlobes.

Then Lucy was flipped, her back was facing Igneel's front and before she can analyze what will happen a calloused hands met her bouncy bubble butt.

"AaaaAAAaaaaHHHhh!" Lucy cried as glossy tears swell on her eyes. Never she was spanked that hard in her whole life and she never knew that it was unbearably painfull and pleasurable.

Igneel continued to spank her until he stopped when he heard her whimpers.

"Now will you be a good girl, Lucy?"

The way he says her name with such passion in it. He almost made her came. Not waiting for an answer he ripped her nightgown making her breast bounce deliciously. Wasting no time he latched his mouth on her boobs. Lucy moan, gasp and whimper as his hot tounge circle her breast yet avoiding her jutting nipple.

"aaaAaaaah, hhaaaahaaaaah! Igneeel! Yessss!" She screamed then the man encircled her back just to suck her breast. Lucy annoyed that he won't give attention in her nipple decided to jut out more her nipple. So Igneel being obedient bite her pink nipple before chewing it making Lucy more screamed, oh god tomorrow morning her voice will be so hoarse.

Then what made Lucy more screamed when Igneel ripped her panty and thrust on Lucy surprising the blonde. He was very rough and fast then after many thrust he hit a delicious spot for Lucy.

"AaaaAaAAAaaaaaH!Yessss! that's the spot Igneel! Faster! harder! More!" Lucy screamed then she felt disappointed when Igneel stop.

"Why'd you'd stop?" Lucy asked while whimpering.

"Continue diry talking and if you stop, Fucking you will be stop" Igneel explained with his deep voice his words made an effect on the blonde making her pussy dripping wet.

"Yesss...AAaaaaaAa..ahh...ughh.. Rougher...Harder... faster... Igneel!" she said as he started thrusting harder and faster then shoving it back, roughly. Her juices were now coating Igneels dick.

"Moooo-reee! Igneel! make me your bitch! make this blonde bimbo have your babies! AaaaAaaaAAA..ugh.. Your dickk it's so big.. Your...augh.. breaking me, your splittin' me apart.. Aaaaghh! Yesss" Her dirty talking was unable to stumble out of her mouth because it was replaced by moans.

Then he spank her.

"Talk more dirtier, Lucy or I'll fucking stop! You blonde bitch!"

Lucy's legs wrapped him harder afraid he'll left her. Arms clutched his broad shoulder, nails digging in his skin creating crescent moon. Lucy stared at Igneels deep onyx eyes with her deep brown eyes that has unshed tears.

"Please don't Igneel-sama, this blonde bimbo still needs your rock hard draconic dick and my filthy tight pussy needs your semen. I need to have your babies. Ig~neel~cha~ma~" she said seductively mixed with her alluring face.

"Wait for me, I'm going to take some protection" but before he can move Lucy's long legs that were wrapped seductively on him slam him back on her crotch.

"That's no need Igneel-chama... I told you I want your babies! So mavis help me! and fuck me more till I can't think anything but your draconic cock!"

And all common sense flew away blending with the cold air night.

Igneel slam back and thrust again towards Lucy. She speaks his name like a mantra. While he grunted her name like he was worshipping a goddess. A sex goddess.

In and out that was Lucy all can think. Igneel shove his dick back and her walls clump his dick tightly trying to squeeze the life out of him or simply milk him dry. Every time thrust his hips and met hers. Sweat covered them. The sounds that resonated inside the room was breathless gasp, passionate moans, erotic growl and the slapping of his skin on hers. The smell that tingles his nose was his and Lucy's sex odors which made him more hot and bothered. When he was balls deep she screamed. He knew she was never a virgin when he first caught her smell he was angry when she have faint odors of different men surrounding her yet her smell was overpowering that it smitten Igneel sexual desire. So he decided to want to mate her tonight but it seems she can't wait any longer of his teasing so she made the first move.

When Lucy reached her climax Igneel followed by and bite her neck drewing blood then sucking it until a reddish hickey was created.

They both came down from their high. Igneel's head collided on Lucys soft breast almost like a pillow. Her heartbeat almost lulled him but his libido confront him and instead when he regain his breath he nipped some skin on Lucy's neck. Then he came back again on her breast sucking it like a hungry infant.

Lucy giggled.

"You really love my breast do you? Igneel."She asked then she heard a pop and cold air met her perky nipples.

"Damn right you are. well it might hurt you so I'll just stop" Igneel grumble but Lucy's hands grab his red messy hair that had the same pattern of Natsu, his son and one of her boyfriends.

"No, don't! I like it when someone sucks my breast I felt like a mother. So go on" Lucy explained smiling peacefully.

Igneel look at her hesistantly before facing her breast " But you'll end up having a breast sore" Lucy moan when his hot breath tickle her nipple.

"I know, and its alright, I already knew your addicted to my breast." She said giggling then moan and whimper when the man left his boobs again. This time it was covered by his warm saliva.

"Your absolutely right beside they look like a sundae with a cherry on top when I peek on you when you were bathing."

"So you peek on me?" Lucy asked one of her eyebrows arched up then she smirk. Igneel looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Ohhh. I knew you have a big breast addiction" Lucy snorted

"Only for your breast" he said lowly yet Lucy heard him. The blonde pulled his head up until his eyes met hers

"Oooh so my breast has a special privilage, how sweet of you, Igneel." She said whispering in his lips. Soft hands playfully caressing his face.

"I didn't know you had a thing for old men." Igneel answered back their lips still inches away.

"Only for you, 'sides you're an exceptional" Lucy replied then one of her hands glide downwards "You have rock hard abs that any girl would die just to run their tounges on those six pack" as she trail his abs. Igneel have to held his moans when she touch it then she exclaimed "And only I can touch and lick it, is that clear?" she said with a glint of malice in her brown eyes that made his lust towards her flare up. "Fine by me. This are only reserved for you, Lucy" she smiled then continue her exploration in his body.

Alas, it stop on his painfully standing penis. She gave it a thrust and was followed by a many thrust then he came hard "You have a draconic cock that made me hooked with it making it my property so other girls are not permitted to touch it with their bitchy pussies nor hands or simply no skinship with this, understood?" She asked then Igneel nod, all intellegence gone when he catch his breath. Her hands scooped the semen that left in his cock. Her pink tounge darted at her hand that was filled with semen cleaning it. His dick pulsing in life again at what she did "And I am the only one who can take this treat, is that alright for you, Igneel?" He nodded again afraid his voice would crack at the wondrous sorcery she did on him either way he love every single thing of it. Her browm eyes was so hypnotising that he can't help but to agreed at her complied wishes.

He kissed her lips his tounge asking for an entry but Lucy wants to be daring and didn't comply to his wishes so Igneel bite her lower lips making Lucy gasp. This made Igneel have an oppurtunity to slipped his tounged and they fight for dominance. Lucy lose because the man was a good kisser she could feel her becoming wet again. The blonde try to regain her breath but the red head didn't permit it so he continued to catch her pink plump lips.

"So soft" Lucy heard from him. He stopped when she was panting and his eyes spot her swollen lips that only begged to be bite and kiss again. For minutes he busied hiself exploring his mouth. Finally he stopped and talked

"Soooo,.. can I have the permission to take care of this puppies" as he squezze the volumptous breast roughly. 'that felt sooo good' Lucy thought when he tweaked her nipples.

"Sure do whatever you like on those puppies though you can do whatever on me, I'll you do anything." smiling at him seductively with those redden lips of hers.

Igneel gulped then grinned at the nice treat he'll feast for tonight or might be always.

Lucy didn't know that she wake the sex, breast addict beast that night.

* * *

 **An: if you want more then please leave a review**.


	2. Chapter 2

Igneel wasn't joking when he said she'll have a sore breast. Morning came and she was surprise when red hair was the first thing she see. The red head was sleeping yet sucking her breast very roughly! She can't help but moan. Her voice was also hoarse from the screaming last night. She gasp and let out more breathy moans when Igneel chew her nipple. For goodness sake, she's not a mother to have a milk on her breast. Though instead of pulling away Igneel's head she bring it closer to her breast and hug him kissing the top of his head. His left hand was hugging her tightly, it was alright for Lucy because she love the feeling of his hot hands brush and sometimes gave a delicious squeeze at her butt. Maybe she can also make him addict on her ass. Lucy giggle at that thought.

Still asleep Igneels hand never left Lucy' right boob. He was squeezing it then circling her nipple before pinching. Lucy gasp again when Igneel's teeth rolled her left nipple. She can't think how Igneel manage to sleep while playing and sucking her breast!

"Aaahaa... h-he really...uhnn..nngn...w-wasn't joking... when...ugh h-he said he have addiction in b-boobs...uhnn... yes suck like that baby... yes do it roughly hon..." She whispered in the air. Hands raking his red hair.

Lucy drool as Igneel continued to suck her like an infant. Then he stop sucking her left boobs and he grumbles before trying to find the other twin. With his mouth open wide ghosting through her cleavage she watch him with interest as he try to find her right boobs. The man look like he can't live without Lucy's boobs now. So pitying him and her boobs that was so sore yet needing his hot mouth latched into her chest, she guide him. Now Lucy's right boobs was being sucked by his mouth. First he tested it by giving it a long lick starting below her breast, sliding his tounge upwards the nipple until he reached the top of her breast. It was as if he check if it was really her breast! Igneel was a specialist on a breast. After licking he gave it a sloppy sucking before he return to his way of sucking her, the rough way. Chewing it then biting it. The nipple in his mouth that he left earlier was so red from his biting and chewing. It was also wet from his sucking. Now it was occupied by Igneels hand. It was busy fondling it, tweaking the red nipples and then circling or pinching it.

"Yes, baby just like that. Suck it it. haaHAhaaaaaa! Aughhhh!" Then she came from his sucking. She can't take it anymore it was too much for her to handle she thought. When she catch her breath again she shower kisses Igneels head and whispering him sweet things.

"Y-you make me so proud of you...nngnhn...Y-you make me squirt just by s-su-aughhn... suckkinng...Y-you're such a good boy... Igneel" She breathed out those words while gasping and moaning to the wonders that he do.

Then sleep welcome the blonde again.

The second time she open her eyes. They were still in the same position. Deciding to wake up she tried to remove Igneel even though she don't wanted to. But the guild will wonder where she was. So she grab the red head gently and softly pull herself away from him. She was very careful just to let him sleep more but to no avail it seems like her boobs were magnet pulling back Igneels mouth. She moan and gasp again when his teeth trapped her pink nub and chew it like a gum.

"AaaaaAAughhh.. I-Igneel...F-fuck...I.I... I want moooore!... No... must...stop" Lucy said as she tried to remove herself carefully from the man.

After many attempts Igneel stir from his slumber.

His deep forest eyes stare at Lucy's brown eyes. Drool was left in his lips due from sucking. Her swollen lips were parted softly making it look very kissable. Igneel noticed that he was squeezing something soft. Then she moaned and whimper. His eyes widen at the work he had done. Lucy's breast have big fresh hickies, her nipples now look like a cherry because it was so sit up and rub his face before raking his hair.

"Oh god, Lucy. I'm sorry for hurting yo-" But before he can continue his sentence soft hands darted at his head. He face again her glorious breast as her scent drown him. He felt her kissing his head.

"You did nothing bad Igneel. I enjoy it very well. And only you can make my breast so sore." She exclaimed as she pulled her away to her m rated chest making him face her gorgeous face. "And I bet I'm pregnant with your baby. You filled me up like a balloon, baby."

It was a lie, she was only making fun of him. Besides she drink birth control every time.

Lucy observe him and looked if there was a hint of fright in his eyes. To her utter surprise Igneel gave her a serious expression and announced.

"I'll take responsibility of it, Lucy."

Igneel loved the thought of little blonde and red head children run towards him and his mate. Sometimes a mini version of Natsu appear. He'll finally have the privilage to always suck her tits. Drinking her mother's milk. That thought made him hungry and hot again.

The blonde smirk and whisper hotly in his ears

"Then why don't you do me more. Be a good boy and give me more of your babies."

He tackled Lucy again in the bed and pound roughly in her tight hole. She gasped and moan, she also whimper when Igneel hit nor brush her sore tits. Mumbling an apology he kneel and place both of her thighs in his broad shoulder.

"This way I can avoid hurting your tits" He explained then shoved back his cock in her pussy. She can feel him pulsating more, growing more and becoming hard so it his exploration became more deeper piercing her womb and stomach. His long steady pace turn to a short pace. Until she felt his length kiss her g-spot. She screamed more. Lucy can feel her peak coming.

"Augh... ha! AaaahaaaAA! I-Igneel... I... I'm...C-cumming! iyaAAAAaaaaaH!"

He felt his cock met a warm liquid as her walls clamp at his dick. His hands darted at her breast clutching it for support. He felt her squirt some on his abdomen. Vigorously pumping at her, he finally ejaculated thick string of cum. It was too much that some spilled in her pink bed. Then he collapse at her heated snatch making his hair wet due to the liquid that was still pouring out from her pussy making her purr. His nose and cock twitched again when he smell her arousal. He was going to taste it when Lucy rolled them making her on top of him.

"Nu uh you had your fun. atleast let me eat you." Then she settled herself between his legs and all Igneel can do was stare with half lidded eyes. First she kiss the head of his cock making it jump with approval then a hand darted on his base and warm cavern almost like her pussy envelope his crotch. She felt her tounge played at the slit in his dick as if checking if there was still leftover of jizz. She sucked at his manly part while pumping at his base because he was so long and big making Igneel see stars. Even though her breast hurts she use it to make him more blissful. When he felt himself going to explode he try to pull away trying his best not to make her mouth nor face filthy with his semen. The blonde prevent him from escaping and scrape her teeth on the shaft thick veins.

"I told you I'm gonna eat you out."She said making vibrations in his big shaft. He saw her fingering herself and every resolved of his died making him explode his semen on Lucy.

The blonde hummed happily as she try to swallow all though she wasn't that successful because some slipped in her mouth. The others coated her volumptous screamed when she squirted thick hot jizz on the bed.

"Shame for all the treats to be wasted" He said between his pants. Eyeing hungrily her love juices. She fall towards him and he caught her then hugged her soft body. He loved how warm and soft Lucy is.

They stay in that position until the blonde ripped herself away from him. He hated how he miss her warmth fastly.

"I'm going to the guild today, Do you wanna come?" She asked. Her nudity displayed in his sharp emerald eyes. He could feel his innards burn with desire.

"Nah, I'll just stay in here..." He did everything to control hiself from running towards her breast.

"Promise you'll be here when I come back?" She asked doe brown eyes pleading at him. Igneel stand up and hold her in his strong arms. Settling his head at her nape, he breathed in her delicious scent. Nipping it then kissed it laced with passion.

"I'm not going away." He said as his arms cradle her face.

Lucy inch forward her lips to met his but Igneel pulled hiself away before she will be sore again from his rough fucking.

"You need to go or Natsu and the others worry"

The blonde smiled and head towards the bathroom.

* * *

Golden hair bounce softly when she settled herself at the bar. As usual Mirajane was there to greet her and updated her about her nakamas or the guild. Lucy's eyes searched for a certain fire dragonslayer and an ice mage the barmaid notice it.

"Finding your flame lover boy? His with Lisanna while Gray's with Juvia they're on a mission." The devil take over mage said as she observe the blonde while wiping dry the mugs and plates. Jealousy unconciously flared on Lucy. Gritting her teeth she think of punishment plan formulated at her mind.

Then someone sit beside the blonde it was Laxus. Staring intently at her with those sky blue eyes of him.

"Hey Blondie why don't you and I go on a mission since the two of your boy toy is missing with some girl."

Lucy knew Laxus was luring her at his territory wanting to claim her again. She smirk wanting to pissed the Lightning dragonslayer.

"As much as I want to there's a man waiting for me" She said and that's when the blond man notice an intimate scent clung on her lovely smell. It smelt like Natsu yet at the same time it was not. Laxus clench his fist and was going to force her to go with him but to her surprise she was already out of his sight. It was hard to track her smell when it was blended by another scent which annoyed him most.

"Damn woman for leaving me hanging for more..." Laxus muttered as he walked out of the guild but not before hearing Cana's offer.

"Laxussss! Since Rushhhy don't wannt you, can I have a taste of you" Cana slurred.

Laxus glared at her before whispering back harshly

"Listen, I'm a power hungry, an egoistical bastard, and a pervert in Lucy's eyes but don't drag me to Natsu and Gray position on Lucy now. I'm not a fucking cheating bastard." He gritted and the brunnette take a sharp intake when she stare at his angry form, he never knew that he'll take it seriously. Lucy was a lucky bitch though she love her friend. The card mage could never despise her instead it was the other way grab her bottle of wine gulping her envy towards Laxus for holding her blonde crush and Lucy for snagging many men.

"And my her view on me won't change. I'm loyal to her."

"Its amazing to what love can do to you" Cana snorted.

His reply was only a glare before going to Lucy's apartment to take the pest away and have his way on her woman.

"Its cute how his foul attitude change drastically when his with Lucy. She turn him into a lovestruck puppy" Mira giggled as she served the fresh cold beer on thhe drunken mage.

"Tssss- whatever." Cana said as she gulped in no time the cold beverage.

"How's your relationship with Bacchus?" The bar maid asked.

The brunnette stopped midway from drinking her beer and put the mug at the table then stared intently at her beer.

"Cana" She warned as if telling the drunkard that she can trust her.

"You know someday I want to fulfill my wildest fantasy. My beer soaking her body and I'll lick it savagely until I-" Mira blushed at her graphic sentence. yet she continue to listen.

"My hands fistful of her long silky blonde hair, those brown eyes only focus on me while I fondle those big boobs of hers which I love most-" Her sentence was abruptly interrupted from the bar maid harsh fact

"Cana, Lucy don't swing that way."

It felt like the beer didn't hinder the pain in her chest. Begrudgingly the brunnette force herself to stand up then left Mira.

Her movement halted when Cana confess.

"I admit Bacchus that I only use him for pleasure."

She knew the brunnette had developed a crush on Lucy ever since the blonde helped her and they became bestfriend until Cana wanted more. Mira can't deny that Lucy was a desirable women with her likeable personality and lovely figure, almost everyone love the celestial mage. Thankfully she have Freed with her or her needs for the blonde will end up breaking her good relationship on Lucy.

The she-devil could imagine how broken hearted Bacchus would be. She saw how Bacchus serious on Cana.

* * *

Lucy ran back to her apartment with the help of Virgo. She swiftly grab a travelling bag and open her closet grab some dress, hiding playfully some lingeries. Igneel frown and asked where they were going but Lucy peck his lips, drag his ass outside her apartment.

She was both holding her bag and his warm big hands. The blonde felt her bag gone, the red head took it and hold it for her. The celestial mage blushed at his gentle behaviour. The man obediently let her drag to wherever they go.

After minutes of running they stopped at the train station. His girl fall in line to buy some ticket while he dreaded at the thought of transportation. The fire dragon trance was broken when Lucy hold his left arm and guide him inside the monstrous vehicle.

When they were inside Lucy glare at the girls who giggle, blush or linger some even dare to give him flirty winks at Igneel. It seems her death glare didn't take effect at the female she hugged close his arm this make her mounds pushed. This made an affect on his man because he tear his eyes on the stupid girls and stare at her intensely. She giggle and tugged at him to their special compartment.

Finally, they were at their room. To his surprise it look like a small door can be locked and have a red curtain to conceal the insides of the room, it consist of long soft brown sit above it was a container for luggages and windows can be close to accompanied with those velvety curtain. The compartment look like it was exclusive for private things. The fire dragon place the baggage above and sit down. While the celestial mage close the curtain to prevent any light or human to peek inside.

He was surprised when the blonde settled herself to sit at his lap brushing her crotch to his bulging tent. Hot breathe was swallowed to prevent them from escaping. A blush spread at his cheeks when he realize that her breast was pushed to him, for him to feast again. He bite the inside of his cheek to prevent hiself to moaning.

"S-so mind telling me where we goin? After dragging me to these dreadful vehicle" He asked his warm hands roaming at her back. She giggle before replying back.

"Where going on a mission the train will take atleast four hours, and don't worry about motion sickness because..."

She stretch her sweater just to let him peek a handful of milky breast. Blood almost seeped through his nose just staring at her tits.

"I'm going to fix that for you"

She looked like a perfect goddess with her soft long golden hair gracing her shoulders and face. Glossy pink marring her pillowy lips. And mavis forbid him, those big brown eyes that screams her fake innocence was now shaded with lust for him. Without holding back he attack her mouth and his fiery tounge explore her mouth. She moan from his kisses and felt her thong becoming wet. Then she remember what happen earlier about the stupid women who wanted nothing but to snag her man. She pull away from his kisses and fix her sweater to hide her spilling tits. Confusion etched on Igneel's face trying to analyze what the hell happen. The blonde pouted at him while her arms folded just under her breast pushing it upwards hitting his jaw when the train start to move.

"Hmp. I saw how you look at the breast of those stupid skanks! I thought you said you like my chest! Is this not enough!" She cried out as her pointing finger poke her breast making it look...so soft.

'its more than enough' he licked his lips at that thought still gaping at her chest.

"I wasn't looking at those girls" He inwardly chuckle how cute Lucy can be when she's jealous.

"Don't lie! I know what I see!" She scoffed angrily.

Igneel clung on her tightly and his forest eyes stare intensely at her brown eyes making her blush slightly.

"I wasn't looking at them I was glaring holes at the bastard who dare to stare at you with lust. I also burn them secretly for fantasizing you because I hate it"'

The blonde sense his honesty. After a few minutes he thought she won't believe his honest explanation but his face was smothered by her covered boobs. Her arms raking his hair happily.

"That's so sweet of you Igneel!" Thank god he didn't fucked pulled away and smile seductively at him.

"Good boys deserved a treat you know."

She undress her sweater and tube leaving her top nude. Her leather boots was already

on the floor that leaves her in a blue mini skirt and pink thong. Those milky breast jiggle everytime the train bump.

"Hey, No need to drool, babe. Go on."

"Isn't it sore? wheres the hickey I gave to you?"

"Oh don't be angry I summon Gemini before I go home, made them transform to Wendy to heal this puppies of yours, so that way you can go how rough you wanted" She explained.

Igneel happily dive to her breast. His hands that was located at her soft back automatically bring her closer to her. Loud moans erupted on her mouth when Igneel sucked the breast tenderly while the other hand left her back and snake on her other breast. He rolled the nipples in his hand. He stopped sucking, Lucy whine at the lost of warmth. Hot tounge lick her breast yet avoiding the jutting nipple. Some saliva trail down to her stomach. Lucy growled when she can't take his teasing so she grab his head and slam it to her needy pink nub.

"B-bite it." She ordered lustfully.

This time the fire dragon turn rough and chew the nipple making the blonde arched back pushing her breast more on his fiery mouth. Igneel continued to chew her nipple thinking that a milk would just spill.

"AaAAaaaaaH!" she moaned tears spilled. She was crying because of too much pleasure.

"Shhh...someone can hear" Igneel said hot breaths ghosted at her perky breast.

"Aughh...nnghnn...T-this room is soundproof...uhnnn...!" She moan.

Suddenly there was knock making Lucy whine while Igneel annoyed that his feasting was interrupted. He open the door slightly so Lucy's nudity, who was still resting in his lap and hands at his shoulder, can be concealed but he made no move to stopped his hands from groping her boobs.

He was met by a young waitress who became slightly red when she saw her.

"Uhh.. hello sir, but do you want to check our menus today...We have our specialty. I also offer massage, I mean WE offer massages" when she said the last line he didn't sense the underlying message but the blonde sense it so she take control. She slam her boobs in Igneel's face and stare at the waitress.

"Listen were already have packed food so I suggest you stopped disturbing us. Miss" she said with venom in her voice. The red head love how mad Lucy is making her undeniably sexy.

"I'm sorry, li'l lady but I'm already eating dessert so please leave us be, before my woman snap on you" Igneel explained smiling charmingly at the waitress. The girl bow down and apologize before strutting away.

"Now where were we?" the flame dragon mumbled after he locked the door.

"Stupid skank, going to slap her when I see her again eye raping you" Lucy grumbled as he chuckled while sucking her breast like a baby.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna came back at evening, their nakamas welcomed them with open arms. The pinkette head towards Mira and asked where Lucy. He was hurt when she went to a solo mission. The she-devil answered where Lucy was. The fire dragon slayer jogged outside the guild to head towards Lucy but someone bump him rather roughly.

He snarled at another man who was belong in Lucy's brood, it was Laxus.

"What the do you want bastard!" Natsu growled as clench his fist.

"Had fun fucking another woman? Well congrats for being a cheating bastard, flame brain" The lightning dragonslayer snarled back.

"I wasn't fuckin' Lisanna, if I was, you can smell she and I did something intimate. Spark plug. Your just destroying my image on Lucy, you fucking spark plug" He screamed as he throw a fiery punch on the Laxus blond stumble back and send him an electric shock making them equal.

"She run with another man, you pussy. She left for a mission for you leaving her! I went to her apartment butnshe was gone"

Natsu can't think who was the man Lucy goes with. Anger burned his insides in the worst way.

"Who?"The pinkette manage to spit those words in his gritted teeth.

"I don't know...but he smell like you or rather familiar to you." Laxus replied then walked away to prevent hiself from exploding with anger. "I don't even know why Lucy choose some moronic and dumb as you" The blond whispered angrily but due to Natsu's dragon traits he heard it perfectly.

"At least I achieve something you can never have." The fire dragon answered with pride.

Laxus have no retorts because he know Lucy likes the moron most aside from her other men who love her unconditionally to the point they was pushing theirselves to the celestial mage.


End file.
